My heart beats! within you
by MikasaFan
Summary: The story leaves off from the anime where Kanade passes on, leaving Yuzuru in the after life. Yuzuru, devastated, is trying to cope and figure out what to do now that he is alone. Does he come to terms with his decision? Will his love for Kanade push him to pass on? Will they every meet up again? Read on to find out.


_Hey everyone! I've been writing FanFics mainly for Attack on Titan for a while now and this is my first Angel Beats! FanFic! I see that a lot of people write about the last episode of Angel Beats! or the continuation and I've decided to have my hand at it as well, with my own twist. For all the fans of this show, I hope that I do it justice with my interpretation of Angel Beat! __Please review and fav if you like my story! Thanks and enjoy. - MikasaFan_

* * *

The afternoon sun glistens over the reflecting pool, creating a vivid scene of orange and dark blue hues dancing across the sky, two figures embrace, having their last moment together.

"Thank you for loving me." Kanade whispers lovingly, settling her head into his chest.

"Please don't pass on!" Yuzuru pleads, torrents of tears flow down his cheeks. He desperately squeezes her tight against him, not wanting to let her go. "Kanade… Kanade!"

He knows it's inevitable.

"Truly, thank you for giving ….." she smiles as she closes her eyes. "my life to me."

With those last words spoken, she disappears from his arms.

Yuzuru falls to his hands and knees. He frantically claws with both hands at something that is no longer there. Reality sets in, she is gone.

"KANADE!" he screams in anguish, her name echoing through the school grounds.

He is alone. Everything he has come to known, his friends, the girl he loves, is now a memory.

* * *

A week passed since the graduation ceremony, not one day has gone by that he thinks about his friends. He sits behind the desk of the old After Life battlefront headquarters contemplating on his next step. His plan didn't pan out how he wanted. He expected to be there helping other lost souls come to accept their lives and pass on, of course with the help of Kanade. Now he's at a loss since losing the next single thing dear to him other than his sister and friends. His first true love.

Yuzuru can't help but feel hopeless in his current situation. He made a promise to help others get a second chance at life. He knows it's the right thing to do, but with each passing day, he can't help but notice the emptiness in his chest. The heart he no longer has continues to beat in the girl he had given it to both physically and emotionally.

_'__I don't know if I can accept this path I've chosen_.' He mulls over his thoughts as he sprawls his upper body on top the desk.

"How did it turn out like this?" he mumbles to himself

Tears begin to well up in his eyes once again. He straightens up a bit, crosses his arms, and buries his face in them. His tears begins to flow more freely now. His thoughts linger on the times he spent with Kanade. From when he first met her, to their battles, even to when he realized that he was in love with her.

"I can't get her out of my mind… I'm hopeless." He continues to mope.

"Ugh, I need to clear my head."

Yuzuru gets up and goes for a walk around campus. He visits various places he holds dear to him. Places where he forged new friendships, made new memories with his new friends, and place where he fell for Kanade.

_'__So many great memories… I can't imagine giving all these up.'_

The pain in his heart intensifies the more he thinks about it. He begins to walk around aimlessly. He clutches at his chest, his eyes blank and face expressionless. Despair and anguish has taken over. He looks down at his right hand and notices that he is clutching over where his heart is supposed to be.

_'__Ugh…. For not having a heart, it sure still hurts a lot.'_

He continues to walk with no sense of direction, down the halls past the lockers, through the auditorium, and through the courtyard. At this point, he doesn't care where he ends up. Walking down the stairs of the courtyard, something tells him to stop. He surveys the area.

"The reflection pool, huh?" he whispers to himself.

Of course he would end up where he spent his last moments with Kanade.

_'__Why am I here…. Of all places?"_

He questions the very reasoning of why his feet would take him to a place he knows would cause him pain. Yuzuru walks to the edge of the reflection pool, gazing into the calm water, the blue sky reflecting beautifully off of it. For some reason, he feels himself being mesmerized by the passing clouds reflection off the water.

_'__I don't understand….. why am I here?"_

His eyes begins to be more focused toward the center of the pool. Something tells him to concentrate at this very spot. He watches intently as he watches the reflection of a bird flying over. A beautiful white dove to be specific. He notices that something fell from it as it passed over the pool. He focuses on the falling object, it's not falling fast, nor is it falling straight down, but in a rather angelic and gracefully pattern. It slightly swirls around as the cool breeze dances around the heavens. He recognizes what it is, a single feather.

In his stupor, he watches its every move. He continues to follow its descent as it finally reaches its resting place, the center of reflection pool. He observes the light ripple effect it caused as it soon as it touched the water. His eyes open wide with bewilderment, his mouth agape as he gasps,

"It can't be…"

He stares into the center of the pool, what was once a reflection of the sky has now been replaced with something unbelievable. The missing part of him that he's been longing for.

"It's Kanade…."

The water which was once a mirror to the sky above, now has become a window to world of the living. Yuzuru watches, amazed at what he sees. Kanade is sitting at a table next to a little café on the corner of a street. She's wearing a beautiful white sundress, a short light blue denim jacket that comes down just above her the top of her belly, and a cute little whicker hat with a black band just above the brim of the hat. She wears her in a slightly different style from he remembers. She has earbuds in ear, obviously listening to music, while reading a novel.

"She still looks so beautiful." He murmurs.

The image slowly starts to dissipate as the rippling begins to subside from where the feather landed.

"Wait!" he yells while reaching one hand out toward the pool. "KANADE! Please….. don't leave me again….."

The pain in his chest becomes unbearable. He breaks down and falls to his knees. He hugs himself tightly and begins to cry uncontrollably.

"W-why….this is so cruel."

He looks out toward the pool again.

"Why would GOD do this to me? Why do I have to continue to endure this heartache?"

He screams out in anger.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" he stares angrily toward the sky. "I DON'T HAVE A HEART, BUT I STILL FEEL THE PAIN! GOD….you must hate me..."

Yuzuru, defeated, looks down at the ground before him with tears in his eyes. While trying to comprehend the torment of his visions. He notices the sound of large wings flapping high above. He tries to look up to see what would make such a loud sound but he can't. The sun becomes intensely brighter and he can no longer look up. The sound of the wings went quickly as it came, the brightness of the sun slowly subsides to normal conditions. He continues to look toward the ground and sees a shadow of something falling slowly toward him. In what seems like an eternity, the object finally touches the ground in front of him. It was another feather. It was quite larger than the one that landed in the pool. It also looked a little different from what a normal bird's feather would look like. He picked it up and carefully inspects it.

_'__This feather looks just like the ones from the angel wings Kanade created when I asked her to look more angelic."_

He covered his mouth with his free hand and gasped into it.

_'__It can't be…. could it?" _

His eyes open even wider when realization sets in.

_"__Could this feather have come from a…. Angel?"_

Yuzuru sits there for what seems like an eternity, trying to figure out what just happened.

_'__Is this a sign from GOD?" _

He continues to look at the feather, emotions flood him once more. He gently clenches the feather in his hand and slowly stands up. The look of on his face says it all. He is resolved. He looks toward the reflection pool one last time.

"I finally know what I want to do…."

He begins to smile.

_'__Kanade, I'll see you soon…" _

With that last declaration, he disappears.


End file.
